1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for a lighter, and more particularly for a disposable lighter.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable lighters are now a popular article as being extremely cheap. However, as having no safety device, the disposable lighters risk gas leakage which may cause fires or injuries to the users as inhaling the gas, especially in the case that children play them for fun. The present invention provides a safety device to solve this problem.